Enhancement of speech corrupted by background noise and interference remains a challenging problem, especially for highly varying interfering audio or acoustic signals such as music. This is a relevant problem in several application domains, e.g., mobile telephony, hands-free communication, hearing aids, etc. As voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communication becomes increasingly common in living rooms, a new application scenario emerges, where one person in a home is involved in a VoIP call, e.g., on a personal computer (PC), while another person is watching television (TV) or listening to music, in the same room. As VoIP conversations tend to be long, these scenarios demand increasing attention. The challenge is to transmit only the voice of the talker while suppressing background noise or interference, e.g., the sound from the TV or music system.